(hey Tigress) do you come here often?
by N1kk1 Starlet
Summary: He knew he was crazy. But he had nothing else to do, and nothing else came to mind, so he decided to do it. Flirt. The one thing he knew would lead him to a death sentence.


**What does a bored, obsessed fanfiction writer do when its pouring rain outside? Write. Lots and lots of fluffy-one shots. I think I have a problem... I am so determined to give Tigress her happy ending now... XD hope you guys like this, I know I did. ;p **

* * *

_(Hey Baby) Do you come here often? _

_A Tipo one-shot_

* * *

Po groaned. It just HAD to rain today. He even had something totally awesome planned to do with the Furious Five! They were going to practice some new moves he had come up with in the Bamboo forest, which was the ONLY place where he could show them.

But noooo. The gods decided to have it rain. And the day started off perfectly normal too…

-**Earlier that day- **

"Morning, Master Shifu!" The panda exclaimed, waving over to him. He smiled as he stared up at the beautiful sky.

"Uh… Master?"

He rolled his eyes and turned around, giving him a small shake of the head. "Panda, can't you give a man a moment of peace?"

Po nodded vigorously as he took a few steps back. "Right, right. Peace is my middle name. I _am_ the Dragon Warrior, after all. I fight for peace!"

Well, that only lasted for a few seconds. Shifu slapped his head. _Ugh…. _"Alright, Dragon Warrior, what do you want?"

Po's eyes lit up with excitement, and the aged master couldn't help but chuckle. "I was just coming to ask for your approval if the Furious Five and I could go train in the Bamboo Forest today! I've been working on some new moves that I know they'll be super excited about! But I can't show you just yet, because we're going to put up a show for the whole Valley to see!"

Master Shifu nodded, although he was a little disappointed that he would have to wait. "Fine, then. Just be back before nightfall."

Po pumped his fists in the air before sweeping down to give Shifu a hug, "Awesome! Thanks, master!"

He didn't get that far, though. The clouds suddenly filled the sky, and a bright flash of lightning sent the panda tumbling backwards. He let out a girlish scream that could make Tai Lung burst out laughing, and fell to the ground with a thud. The master chuckled at him and patted his head.

"I'm sorry, panda, but it looks like your training would have to be postponed until the rain clears."

"OH COME ON!"

**-Present time- **

This… couldn't be that bad, though. Po sat up on the cold floor of the Jade Palace. He had a perfect view of his good friend Tigress –who he may have a crush on, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone if they asked- because she was sweeping the floors.

He could stare at the girl for hours. He didn't know why, but once Shen was defeated, his affections for her only grew stronger. The way she walked… the way she laughed… the way she fought him in combat… everything. He adored everything about her, even though she pushes him away from time to time.

He knew he was crazy. But he had nothing else to do, and nothing else came to mind, so he decided to do it.

Flirt.

The one thing he knew would lead him to a death sentence.

Taking a deep breath, he swiftly walked over to her, and stood in front of the broomstick. Tigress raised an eyebrow when she caught him staring at her.

"Do I have anything on my face, panda?"

He smirked. "Nope. Nothin' but your natural glow of beauty, my princess."

The tiger master rolled her eyes, and went over to clean another spot. "Are you _hitting_ on me?"

"I don't know, but you must be really tired because you've been running through my mind all day."

"The only running I'll be doing is on your grave." She hissed, flinging the broomstick at him, but he caught it and leaned against the handle.

"Hey, Tigress," Po chuckled, wringing his hands together. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"I fell with honor—I was too intense for heaven." She smirked back at him.

"Hmm, not bad," He grinned, giving her back the broomstick. _Holy freaking god she's actually flirting back with me! I thought I'd have my arms in a sling by now! _He dashed behind a column for emphasis before poking his head out again. "There must be something off with my eyes, because I can't take them off you."

Tigress laughed, "Was your father an alien? 'Cos, panda, on planet earth there's nothing else like you."

Po snickered. "Actually, he's a goose…" he cleared his throat. "Baby, you must be a broom, because you've swept me off my feet."

"Fitting," She grinned at him, "Do you have a map? Because I keep on getting lost in your eyes." The two had made their way out of the main hall, and were now just roaming the palace. Monkey and Crane had looked up from a game of chess when they heard them.

"Do you do karate? Because you're body's kickin'! Woo!" He grinned, slapping her side. Tigress turned around to grab his arm, and flung him onto the wooden floor. "Right… that one was one of my corniest…"

She snorted, and leaned over to look the panda in the eye. "Are you a ticket? Po, you have fine-fine-fine written all over ya."

Crane's beak dropped as he turned to Monkey. "You're seeing what I'm seeing, right?"

"_Shh!"_ He hissed, and hopped behind the door to get a closer look at them.

"Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" Po asked her now, but Tigress only raised her eyebrow with a blush. She turned away from him.

"Hey, Tigress, did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?"

"I'm not helping you up!" She yelled back at him, disappearing down the hallway.

Po grunted as he finally got up, and hurried after her. He didn't notice Monkey and Crane following him. "Hiya! I'm Mr. Right! Someone said you were looking for me."

Tigress giggled at him, but Po wasn't done yet.

"If I said that you had a great body, would you hold it against me?"

She continued to walk on, passing Viper's bedroom. "Do you have a band-aid? I hurt my arm when I fell for you…" Po held his arm. "No, Tigress seriously, it's bleeding…"

She shook her head at him. "There's a first aid-kit in the kitchen."

The panda thanked her with a hug and ran off, leaving her in the hallway. She really didn't have anything else planned for the day, and she was still trying to wrap her head around over what happened just now. Damnit. Did she actually let herself go and flirt with the Dragon Warrior? She took her time as she walked over to the training hall, and started one of the courses.

Viper watched on, bearing a sly grin. "So… what was all that about?"

Tigress didn't look back. "What was what?"

The snake slithered around her. "Oh, you know… you and Po. The whole Jade Palace could hear you two."

"Okay. Your point being?"

Viper gave her an annoyed look, but Tigress was stubborn. She let a sigh of relief escape her lips as she heard Po call her name, and grin when he got close enough to her.

"There you are! I finally found you."

She snickered and slithered off. "I'll… leave you two alone, then… I have some… Mastery-stuff to do."

Tigress groaned, _Don't leave me here! _She mentally shouted, but kept her eyes focused. Po smirked at her. "You know, Tigress… life without you would be a broken pencil… pointless."

"I'm dying of laughter." She hissed, nearly destroying the dummy in front of her.

"Ooh! Ooh! I've got another one, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together."

She rolled her eyes, slapping her head against the wall. "You must be Jamaican, because you Jamaican me crazy."

Po eased a soft smile at her, and glanced over to the window. It had finally stopped raining, but that was the least of his concerns. "Hey… Tigress?" She didn't answer. "I'll cook you dinner if you cook me breakfast."

She turned around to stare at him now, folding her arms together. "Is there an airport nearby? Because… because my heart is taking off… literally…"

The panda felt like he was at an all-you-could-eat buffet. "I'll see you in an hour, gorgeous."


End file.
